


the only thing a period stops is a sentence.

by Talinor



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Menstrual Sex, Vampire Caleb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 04:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20186077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talinor/pseuds/Talinor
Summary: He moved away reluctantly to speak. “Jester, liebling,” he said breathlessly. “I-I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to—”A finger against his lips cut him off. Despite the slight discomfort still lingering on her face, she managed to crack a smile. “It’s not you,” she told him. “It’s the Wildmother.”The… what?“The monthly Traveller?”Wait- oh. Ohh. “Your period?”She nodded. “My period. I think it just started.” She sighed dejectedly. “And things were going so well, too. Godsdammit.” Her lips curled into an adorable pout.“Do we have to stop?”





	the only thing a period stops is a sentence.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not great at writing smut, but this wouldn't leave me alone til i wrote it sooo  
here it is  
enjoy!

Caleb hadn’t been around as long as his ex-coven. He had been the smallest of the 3 youngest converts, and thus had to work harder to prove himself in his superiors’ eyes. He didn’t have anywhere else to go after the fire that nearly killed him and wiped out his family. Vampirism saved his life, but for far too many years, it made his extended life pure hell.

But those years were over. He’d heard nary a word from his coven in years. Barely a thought was spared for them. He was in a far better place now, after all.

The best place for him, however, was quite reserved. He didn’t get the chance to go there as often as he’d like, but he made his trips count and enjoyed them while they lasted. His girlfriend, Jester, thankfully enjoyed when he was there too. That was the most important part.

Waxing poetic aside, his ‘best place’ was between Jester’s legs. He could talk about them in such detail that would put a poet to shame and make even the most promiscuous person turn red. This description won’t go to that degree, but hopefully it will still get the point across.

Everything about it was the closest to heaven he would probably get. The sensation of her velvety lips against his tongue. The slight tickle of her hair deliberately shaved into a heart not for his sake, but because she liked the aesthetic of it. The feeling of her fingers tangled up in his hair; her nails dragging lightly against his scalp. Her taste. Her sounds. Her strong thighs nestling his head lovingly between them. Everything about the experience was his favorite.

And one night, it somehow got better.

It was going as well as it usually did. He was losing himself, letting go of thoughts beyond the four walls of their shared bedroom and his spot within it. When the first hint of blood hit his tongue and greeted his nose, fear stifled his supernatural instincts. Did he hurt her? He could have sworn he’d learned how to keep his fangs out of the way during times like this. He’d never slipped up. He looked up to see Jester wincing with one hand on her stomach.

His own dropped. He moved away reluctantly to speak. “Jester, liebling,” he said breathlessly. “I-I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to—”

A finger against his lips cut him off. Despite the slight discomfort still lingering on her face, she managed to crack a smile. “It’s not you,” she told him. “It’s the Wildmother.”

The… what?

“The monthly Traveller?”

Wait- oh. Ohh. “Your period?”

She nodded. “My period. I think it just started.” She sighed dejectedly. “And things were going so well, too. Godsdammit.” Her lips curled into an adorable pout.

“Do we have to stop?” It was out before he could think about it. “I mean, if you’re uncomfortable, we can stop. But if you want to keep going…” He trailed off and leaned just a bit closer.

Jester raised a brow. “You wanna keep going?” she asked. “You don’t think it’s gross?”

“My love,” he said softly, leaning his head against her thigh. “I don’t think any part of you is gross. I would never. Especially not something out of your control.” Their eyes met and remained together. “If you wish me to stop, all you have to do is say so. But if your only concern is for my sake, then let me assure you: I am very willing to continue as long as you are.”

She bit her lip and silently considered it a moment. Her eyes trailed away, but like the tide to the shore, they returned to him. She nodded. That was all the assurance he needed to return to his previous place with newfound vigor.

Caleb wasn’t lying about any of it. If anything, the hints of blood enticed him. Enhanced the experience. He hadn’t eaten well in a while, putting off feedings as much as he could. But being so close to an open, painless source was too much for him to handle. His instincts took over with the barest leash he’d kept. There wasn’t even a room to him anymore. Just Jester: her precious heart steadily beating, her delicious blood singing, her hormones crying out in pleasure. Nothing else mattered but feeding and making sure his source was content. He didn’t eat often, but when he did, he _ dined. _

Next thing he knew, he was cracking his eyes open to a disheveled Jester holding a cool wet rag to his mouth. The world was blurred and slow, but she was clear and satisfied. As was he.

“Here,” she said, handing him the rag. “You have some of my blood left over on your face, you pervert.”

He smiled and wiped the bottom half of his face. “As far as I’m aware, blueberry,” he retaliated with his own teasing. “You weren’t complaining about it. If that doesn’t make you a pervert as well, wouldn’t you be an enabler?”

“Maybe so,” she freefell back onto the bed back-side-up. “But I’m an enabler who wants a back massage. Your turn to enable me?”

He did so quite happily. 

That week, when Jester was up to it, he dined like he never had before. Enough to last him ‘til the next month.

**Author's Note:**

> me, writing caleb lost in the sauce (aka pussy) : god i wish that were me
> 
> my tumblr: squishy--squish  
my discord: MyBatteryisLowandIt'sGettingDark


End file.
